Collage road trip
by yougotrejected
Summary: i got alot of people so i'm going to choose some and the others will be at the diffrent schools so you all will be in it at some time or another.They go to look at collages in a bus thing could get interesting!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm doing an oc story. They are going on a Collage road trip. 12 oc's plush Kami (My sister's oc)Noah and Rose only so first come first to be in it.

Name:

Outfit:

Personality:

Appearance:

Collage you would like to attend:

Best friend:

Crush:

Relatives:

Something that has to be with you at all times:

Favorite food, drink, if you like to read book:

Favorite thing to do:

Anything else you want me to know:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is who I have.**

**Noah Heart**

**Rose Heart **

**Kami Drilovsky**

**Melt Sanban**

**Cori Rodrigez**

**Vada Bousquet**

**Adrian Cortez**

**Victoria Greene**

**Lilli Rodgers**

**Victoria**

**Lily Beatles**

**Maria Kyte**

**Haylee Lynn M'kenzly**

**April Dickson**

**Hannah Leigh M'kenzly**

**I have one or two spots open. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the real chapter now. Yay! Thank you for letting me use your oc's. since there is I got a lot I am going to pick some and the others are going to be at the different schools they go to.**

** Chapter 1 **

(Kuki's point of view)

We are seniors in high school about to go to collage. I thought about how we should go on a collage road trip. My family rented this big bus so we could all fit now to pick who will come. I walked to the meeting room.

"Hey!" I said sitting next to my boyfriend.

"Hey what is this meeting about?" Wally asked me. I signed.

"I told you that we are going on a collage road trip and this meeting we are going to decide who we are going to take with us." I said.

"Oh… yeah I forgot."

Nigel came in and stood at the podium. "Hello I looked at the size of the bus. We can fit eighteen other people any ideas?" I nodded.

"How about Noah, Rose, Kami and Melt?" Nigel nodded

"Any more?"

"Morgan, Athena, Sophie, Buddy, April , Haylee and Hannah." Wally said. We all nodded.

"Abby thinks Lily, Victoria Greene, Cori Rodrigez, Adrian, and Vada should come." Abby stated.

"Oh and Maria,Lilli Rodgers, and Victoria." Hoagie said. We all nodded and started to call them to come over.

The first people that got here was Noah, and her twin sister Rose, Kami and Melt. Noah was wearing an off the shoulder baby blue shirt that is cut off at the bellybutton, black skinny jeans and black high heel boots. Noah's long blond hair that usually hits her ankles was put into a bun. Rose was wearing a pink tank top with a black mini skirt with pink high-tops. Rose's scarlet hair flowed down to her knees. Kami was wearing a orange tank top under a white sports jacket, Orange shorts, and white converse sneakers that has orange shoe laces, a bracelet that says 'God's Will' on it. Kami's waist length blond hair was held with a thick orange hairband. Melt was wearing a blue T-shirt that says 'this is my girl' on the front and on the back says 'Kami Drilovsky', blue jeans, and blue/white sneakers. Mark's shaggy, black hair covers his almost black eyes.

"Hey! Who else is coming?" Noah asked sitting on the couch.

"Morgan, Athena, Sophie, Buddy, April , Haylee, Hannah, Maria,Lilli Rodgers, and Victoria, Lily, Victoria Greene, Cori Rodrigez, Adrian, and Vada." I answered. After I said that Morgan, Athena, Sophie, Buddy, April , Haylee, Hannah walked in.

Morgan, Athena, and Sophie were wearing a red shirt with a white circle that has the word 'Bazinga' in yellow across the circle and has a jagged Blake line under the word with a blue ripped up shorts and black flip-flops. Their long black hair laid softly on their backs. Buddy was wearing a plain white t and blue knee length shorts; his black hair was a mess on his head. April was wearing white shorts, a pink tank top, white flowy vest and white gladiator sandals and a green 'God's Will' bracelet; her curly blonde hair has hot pink streaks in it. Haylee was wearing a lime green southern belle T shirt tied to the side with a black ponytail, daisy duke shorts, and yellow box flip flops; her strawberry blonde hair was down. Hannah was wearing a ice blue southern belle shirt, tied to the side with a white ponytail, daisy dukes, and yellow box flip flops; her curly strawberry blonde hair was down like her sisters. When they walked in the rest came in. Maria was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans with converse; she has short straight blonde hair.Lilli Rodgers was wearing a blue hoody like wallabee's ,blue jeans, blue headband, black converse she has looming midnight black hair. Victoria was wearing a pink halter pink shorts with a thick white line going down the sides she has Long blond hair in a pink ponytail with a pink streak. Lily is wearing a orange and green striped tank top, jean coupres, green high tops, and an orange headband in her shoulder length medium blond hair. Victoria Greene was wearing a purple tanktop, skinny jeans, converse; she has long dark brown hair. Cori Rodrigez was wearing a green hoodie with a zipper pocket on the stomach and elbows with medium blue jeans with zipper pockets on the knees with pink and white tennis shoes; her chocolate brown hair that goes a little pass her backwith spiky bangs that fall across her face, covering her eyes with purple fringes on the ends of her hair. Adrian was wearing a red and black T-shirt with a kind of punk rock theme and dark blue baggy jeans (though they don't sag). Adrian wears a black wrist band that says "Wacky Kitten" on it and dark blue tennis shoes. Adrian has shaggy brown hair that sometimes gets in his ice blue eyes. Vada was wearing a loose pink blouse with a white neckless with the number 27 on it and white jeans with white and black tennis shoues and a white tank top underneath her blouse. Vada has wavy blond hair that comes down to mid back.

"Well I think that's everybody lets go." I said. We all loaded the bus and started to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own KND or most of the oc's. **

**Chapter: 2 **

(Noah's point of view)

When we got in the bus on the first row was Rose, Kami and Melt. In the row behind them sat Athena, Sophie, Haylee and Hannah. The seats behind them were filled by Victoria Greene, Cori Rodrigez, Adrian, and Vada. The row across from that one sat Lily, Maria,Lilli Rodgers, and Victoria. On the very back row sat Morgan, April, Buddy, and I. Kuki drove and in the passenger seat sat Wally. Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and Rachel sat across from Rose, Kami and Melt. Patton and Fanny sat behind them.

"Where are we going first?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

"How about we go see Fernando at Stanford." April said. Buddy frowned. We all except Buddy nodded and Kuki started to drive.

"Why do you want to go see Fernando?" Buddy asked with disgust in his voice.

"No reason." April giggled. "Why do you care?"

"I don't care." Buddy huffed crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Buddy asked.

"Your reaction, that is something Wally would do." I said.

"Will you guys shut up!" Morgan yelled hitting Buddy across the head. April and I giggled.

(Haylee's point of view)

"Does Morgan and Buddy hate each other?" I asked turning to look at the two in the back."

"Short of." Athena said.

"Short of they fight all the time." Sophia said through laughs.

"I can tell." Hannah said giggling.

(Kami's point of view)

We are about half way to Stanford. When Kuki had to hit something sharp and get a flat tire all of the boys are working on it.

"How long do you think it will take for them to get the tire fixed?" Maria asked.

"Maybe two cuts three head injuries and a lot of curse words." We laughed. They got down about half an hour and climbed back in the bus.

"How did things go?" Victoria G asked. They shrugged.

"Fine, it's fixed lets go." Patton said sitting back down next to his girlfriend Fanny. I smiled at my brother's expression.

We finally got there we saw this girl with long red hair with gold streaks in the front. She is wearing a nice blood red shirt, dark skinny jeans, and brown cowgirl boots. She had a gold tiara on her head and sunglass over her blue eyes. We walked over to her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello my name is Ana Greene." She said shaking all of our hands.

"I'm Kami and they are Noah, Rose, Melt, Morgan, Athena, Sophie, Buddy, April , Haylee, Hannah, Lily, Victoria Greene, Cori Rodrigez, Adrian, Vada, Maria,Lilli Rodgers, and Victoria." I said motioning to them.

"Do you know Fernando he goes here?" April asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to take you to him?" We nodded and followed her. We went into this huge room with sofas, tables and drink machines.

"Is this the lunge or something?" Maria asked scratching the back of her head.

"Yes, this is the lunge." Ana said going through doors and into the library.

"Cori, do you want to go get an application for this place?" Adrian asked Cori.

"Sure lets go." Cori said pulling him away.

(Adrian's P.O.V)

I looked down at my chocolate brown hair with purple fringes on the ends girl that I love. "I wonder if she likes me?" I thought walking next to her.

"Adrian." Cori said waving a hand over my face bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. She put her hand down.

"We're at the sign up booth."

"Why?" I asked.

"To get applications." Cori said giving me a confused look.

"Oh… yeah sorry I was thinking about something." Cori punched me in the arm playfully.

"Big shocker." I laughed and grabbed the applications she had in her hand and ran with them.

"Give them back!" I heard Cori yell from behind me. Cori finally caught up with me and jumped on my back making me fall. "Are you going to give them back now?" she asked sitting on me. I shook my head no.

"Make me." I said moving the papers around in front of my face which was just inches from hers. I moved the papers from my face and kissed her. She kissed back when we finally pulled apart we noticed the group that we were standing in but left to get applications were standing there looking at us. We blushed and got up.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! I'm back… of course I was never gone um. Thanks for the reviews! i don't own I wish I did though.**

**Chapter: 3 **

(Cori's point of view)

I can't believe that we kissed. I'm so embarrassed not because of the kiss but because it was in front of the group of young adults that I was sharing a bus with.

"Finally!" Vada yelled jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes at her excitement.

"Yeah, It just happened." I said grabbing Adrian's hand. He gave a small smile.

"I see you found, Fernando." Adrian said. They nodded.

"Yeah, he said, he will come with us on the road!" April said standing next to Fernando. Buddy looked jealous and everyone that saw his face laughed except Noah, who was just starring off into space.

"Noah, what's up?" Kami asked.

"What… oh just thinking." Noah said with a fake smile on her face. Kami nodded and turned her attention back to Ana.

"Ana, do you want to come with us too?" Kami asked. Ana nodded.

"Sure… you guys seem nice! And my cousin is with you so why not." we all nodded and went out the door to get back on the bus.

(Ana's point of view)

I've known these people for about five-ten minutes and I already know who likes who. First April likes Fernando. Buddy likes April and Noah likes Buddy. Kami and Melt has a thing going on. They should really hide their feelings better if they don't want the other person to know.

"You do know your brother is in a love triangle?" I said to Athena, Sophie and Morgan as I took a seat next to them.

"Yeah, we know." They said laughing. I smiled.

"Who do you think he will actually end up together with?" They shrugged.

"I have no idea. He likes April but she will probably end up with Fernando." Sophie said. Athena and Morgan signed.

"Well, I guess we will just have to keep watching them to find out."

"Yeah." They said"

(Wally's point of view)

"Hey, bro." my sister Lily said coming up behind me and messing up my hair.

"Lily, watch the hair or I will beat the crud out of you." I said in a playful tone. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right… you can't do anything to me."

"You want to bet?" Lily laughed. I got up and picked her up over my shoulders.

"Let me down." Lily screamed kicking me.

"Wally, let your sister down and sit down. It is not safe to be up why the bus is moving." Kuki yelled trying to concentrate on the road.

"I didn't know my Mom was driving this bus!" Lily and I said at the same time. I smiled and gave Lily a high five. Kuki stopped the bus and got up and hit me in the gut then went back to driving.

"Who in the world taught you how to hit so hard?" I said holding my stomach. Lily laughed and I thumped her on the head.

"You did, Wally." Kuki said pulling into a gas station. I looked around for my other sister Victoria.

"Where is, Victoria and Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"Sorry the driver has to pee." Kuki said getting out.

"I'm right here, Wally." Victoria said standing up and getting out of the bus.

"Can we get something to eat?" Hoagie said running out of the bus.

"Yay, I'm starved." Nigel said grabbing Rachel's hand and walking out of the bus.

"Yeah, this gas station has a McDonalds. Let's eat." I said and got off the bus followed shortly by everyone else.

(Noah's point of view)

When we got in to McDonalds I sat next to Buddy and Buddy sat by April. April sat by Fernando.

"Buddy, do you like April?" I asked. His face turned a bright pink. I knew the answer after that so I got up and went to sit by my sister.

(Buddy's point of view)

I wonder what is up with Noah. I didn't get to answer her question of course I like April everyone knows that but April likes Fernando. I am going to try to get her to like me if it kills me. Well we have to get back on the bus.

** Who will end up with Buddy? Will everyone survive this trip? Will I stop asking questions? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey! here is the next chapter. I don't own I wish I did though. **

(Maria's point of view)

"Kuki, we were supposed to be at the hotel ten minutes ago!" I said looking at my watch.

"You and your organizing… we'll get there when we get there." Kuki said. I rolled my eyes.

"Being organized is good for you and we are ten minutes off schedule."

"We're here!" Kuki said. It was silent so we looked back. Abby was asleep on Hoagie's shoulder. Kami was lying across Haylee with her head in Melt's lap. Haylee had her head on his shoulder. Rachel was sleeping on Nigel and Nigel was just staring at his girlfriend. Buddy was in the back being very still. He had Noah on his right shoulder and April on his left. When I looked down on the floor I saw Rose all spread out. I laughed softly. Cori was lying on Adrian and Vada was leaning on the window. Wally was lying in the back next to April and Victoria was lying on the side Noah was on. Lily was in between Buddy's head and the window. Lili was by Victoria G and Ana. in the very front.

"Who is still awake?" Kuki asked in a whisper.

"I am." Buddy said trying his hardest to not wake the two girls up.

"Me two" Nigel said looking up.

"Me three" Hannah and Fernando said.

"We are also up." Morgan, Sophie and Athena said.

"Wake up the people next to you." Kuki said. I went over to Melt and thumped him on the head. He woke up and looked at me weirdly.

"Wake up people." I said and walked to Rose on the floor.

Melt looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Wake up." He said after they parted.

"I'm not awake yet maybe another kiss would help." Melt gave her another kiss and she got up. Haylee woke up by him moving and started to walk around.

"Awe!" The people on the bus that weren't asleep said.

(Buddy's point of view)

Noah talks in her sleep she was saying 'I love you' and making kissing noises. I wonder who she is talking about. April woke up.

"What are you doing?" I was brought out of my thoughts by April.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing good luck getting Noah up!" with that she went and woke up everyone else.

"Noah, wake up." Noah filed my face with her hand.

"Buddy?" Noah mumbled still asleep.

"Yes, wake up." I said a little louder. Noah mumbled something that I couldn't here and kissed me on the check.

"Noah, are you awake?" I said.

Rose looked over at us when she heard the question. "She's still asleep just get her and come on." Rose said getting off of the bus. I stood up and picked her up. "I love you!" Noah said in her sleep.

"Buddy, has a girlfriend!" Morgan said. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend. You know I like April." I said walking past her. When we got closer to the door Noah started screaming and shot her head up.

(Noah's point of view)

"Ah!" I shot my head up. I turned to look at Buddy. I blushed when I noticed he was carrying me but it was too dark for him to notice.

"What happened?" Buddy asked putting me down.

"I had a dream that… never mind." I said and ran inside to meet everyone else.

"That was some kiss you gave Buddy!" Rose said. I looked over at him and he blushed.

"I kissed you?" I said pointing to Buddy.

"It was on the cheek… you probably thought it was someone else because you were saying I love you and stuff." Buddy said shuffling his feet.

"Oh ok." I said "What room am I staying in."

"Buddy, Melt, Patton and Fernando are in room 123. Adrian, Wally, Nigel and Hoagie are in room 124. Morgan, Athena, Sophie, and Ana are in room 125. Both Victoria's, Lily and Lili are in room 126. Kami, Haylee, Noah and April in room 127. Abby, Rachel, Fanny, Kuki are in room 128. Rose, Hannah, Vada, Cori and I will sneak in that room which is room 129." Maria said handing us keys. I smiled and walked to the room and went to sleep. I still can't believe I kissed Buddy even if it was only on the cheek!

(Vada's point of view)

I woke up the next morning and went down to the breakfast buffet. When I finished I went back to my room and noticed that everything is gone. I then ran and knocked on the doors of the others rooms. When none of them answered I ran down to the front desk.

"Do you know were the Sanban group is?" I asked the man at the desk. He nodded and looked at his clipboard.

"They checkout two hours ago ma'am."

"They couldn't have. I wasn't at the breakfast buffet that long." I said looking around.

"You fell asleep at that table." He said pointing to the table.

"Well, can I call them?" I asked.

"Sorry… are phone lines are dead." The man said. I nodded and turned around.

** Haha I wanted to tell you that we went from Cleveland to San Francisco in one day! Anyways please review! Oh and tell me if you're a Boah fan (Noah/Buddy) or a Bril fan (April/Buddy) or a Aprendo (April/Fernando). **

:P:P:P:P:P cracker

:P:P:P:P:P cracker

7:12pm

HEY!

Report · 7:12pm

heyyy!

Report · 7:12pm

Wrud

Report · 7:12pm

nm wbu

Report · 7:12pm

talking to you!

Report · 7:13pm

yayy!

Report · 7:13pm

Yup!

Report · 7:13pm

how was ur day!

Report · 7:14pm

ok how was your day

Report · 7:14pm

gooddd

Report · 7:15pm

you miss spelled good:O

Report · 7:16pm

oh shut it kim! :O hahahah

Report · 7:16pm

:P :o you shut up

Report · 7:16pm

hahah no thank u

Report · 7:17pm

hahah no thank u

Report · 7:17pm

STOP!

Report · 7:17pm

STOP!

Report · 7:18pm

cracker!

Report · 7:18pm

cracker!

Report · 7:18pm

yo mama!

Report · 7:18pm

yo mama!

Report · 7:19pm

im a cow :)

Report · 7:19pm

i know you are!

Report · 7:19pm

hahaha u lost!

Report · 7:20pm

You might be a REDNECK if...  
>...your momma has ever stomped into the house and announced, "The feud is back on!"<p>

Report · 7:20pm

hahahaha

Report · 7:20pm

Yo momma so ugly that your father takes her to work with him so that he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye.

Report · 7:21pm

haha ur funnyyy ... ur momma is fat.. she has to go to sea world to get baptize!

Report · 7:23pm

hahaha ... your momma's so fat she wore a red dress out side and people yelled hey coolade

Report · 7:24pm

hhaha! ur momma is so fat.. the last time she saw 90210.. she was weighing herself!

Report · 7:25pm

hahahaha! your mooma so old that when God said let there be light she was there to flip the switch!

Report · 7:25pm

haha! ur momma is so old.. she sat behind jesus in 3rd grade

Report · 7:28pm

um... ur momma so fat you have to take 3 buses and 2 trains to get to her good side!

Report · 7:29pm

hahhaa! ur momma is so fat.. she bent over to get the newspaper and everybody lined up to see the big hole

Report · 7:30pm

yo momma so fat when she trippedover 4th ave.,she landed on 12th!

Report · 7:31pm

hahaha! ya momma so old.. they told her to get her birth cerificate.. she pulled out a rock

Report · 7:32pm

hahahahaha yo momma's so fat she filled the bath with water got in andall the water poured out!

Report · 7:32pm

hahaha

Report · 7:33pm

hahaha yo momma's so fat she uses entire trees to pick her teeth! i win :P

Report · 7:34pm

hahah! yo momma so stupid i told her to go get me an xbox she went and get me a box with a X on it! aahaha i win!

Report · 7:35pm

yo momma's so fat when she went to the movies she sat by everyone! :P i win

Report · 7:35pm

hahaha i already knew that one!

Report · 7:36pm

so i used it first!

Report · 7:36pm

haha so

Report · 7:37pm

yo momma's so stupid she thinks a fleetwoodmac is a new hamburger at mcdonlds

Report · 7:38pm

ha lol.. yo momma so stupid.. her friend said drinks r on the house,, she went and got a ladder

Report · 7:39pm

haha yo momma's so stupid she thought a quarterback was an income tax refund! i win

Report · 7:41pm

hahaha ok i give up!

Report · 7:42pm

ok one more yo momma's so fat she sets off car alarms when she runs! **does victory dance**

Report · 7:42pm

hahaha

Report · 7:43pm

hahahaha is right you ate my dust :P lol jk

Report · 7:43pm

hahaha

Report · 7:43pm

7:12pm

HEY!

Report · 7:12pm

heyyy!

Report · 7:12pm

Wrud

Report · 7:12pm

nm wbu

Report · 7:12pm

talking to you!

Report · 7:13pm

yayy!

Report · 7:13pm

Yup!

Report · 7:13pm

how was ur day!

Report · 7:14pm

ok how was your day

Report · 7:14pm

gooddd

Report · 7:15pm

you miss spelled good:O

Report · 7:16pm

oh shut it kim! :O hahahah

Report · 7:16pm

:P :o you shut up

Report · 7:16pm

hahah no thank u

Report · 7:17pm

hahah no thank u

Report · 7:17pm

STOP!

Report · 7:17pm

STOP!

Report · 7:18pm

cracker!

Report · 7:18pm

cracker!

Report · 7:18pm

yo mama!

Report · 7:18pm

yo mama!

Report · 7:19pm

im a cow :)

Report · 7:19pm

i know you are!

Report · 7:19pm

hahaha u lost!

Report · 7:20pm

You might be a REDNECK if...  
>...your momma has ever stomped into the house and announced, "The feud is back on!"<p>

Report · 7:20pm

hahahaha

Report · 7:20pm

Yo momma so ugly that your father takes her to work with him so that he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye.

Report · 7:21pm

haha ur funnyyy ... ur momma is fat.. she has to go to sea world to get baptize!

Report · 7:23pm

hahaha ... your momma's so fat she wore a red dress out side and people yelled hey coolade

Report · 7:24pm

hhaha! ur momma is so fat.. the last time she saw 90210.. she was weighing herself!

Report · 7:25pm

hahahaha! your mooma so old that when God said let there be light she was there to flip the switch!

Report · 7:25pm

haha! ur momma is so old.. she sat behind jesus in 3rd grade

Report · 7:28pm

um... ur momma so fat you have to take 3 buses and 2 trains to get to her good side!

Report · 7:29pm

hahhaa! ur momma is so fat.. she bent over to get the newspaper and everybody lined up to see the big hole

Report · 7:30pm

yo momma so fat when she trippedover 4th ave.,she landed on 12th!

Report · 7:31pm

hahaha! ya momma so old.. they told her to get her birth cerificate.. she pulled out a rock

Report · 7:32pm

hahahahaha yo momma's so fat she filled the bath with water got in andall the water poured out!

Report · 7:32pm

hahaha

Report · 7:33pm

hahaha yo momma's so fat she uses entire trees to pick her teeth! i win :P

Report · 7:34pm

hahah! yo momma so stupid i told her to go get me an xbox she went and get me a box with a X on it! aahaha i win!

Report · 7:35pm

yo momma's so fat when she went to the movies she sat by everyone! :P i win

Report · 7:35pm

hahaha i already knew that one!

Report · 7:36pm

so i used it first!

Report · 7:36pm

haha so

Report · 7:37pm

yo momma's so stupid she thinks a fleetwoodmac is a new hamburger at mcdonlds

Report · 7:38pm

ha lol.. yo momma so stupid.. her friend said drinks r on the house,, she went and got a ladder

Report · 7:39pm

haha yo momma's so stupid she thought a quarterback was an income tax refund! i win

Report · 7:41pm

hahaha ok i give up!

Report · 7:42pm

ok one more yo momma's so fat she sets off car alarms when she runs! **does victory dance**

Report · 7:42pm

hahaha

Report · 7:43pm

hahahaha is right you ate my dust :P lol jk

Report · 7:43pm

hahaha

Report · 7:43pm

7:12pm

HEY!

Report · 7:12pm

heyyy!

Report · 7:12pm

Wrud

Report · 7:12pm

nm wbu

Report · 7:12pm

talking to you!

Report · 7:13pm

yayy!

Report · 7:13pm

Yup!

Report · 7:13pm

how was ur day!

Report · 7:14pm

ok how was your day

Report · 7:14pm

gooddd

Report · 7:15pm

you miss spelled good:O

Report · 7:16pm

oh shut it kim! :O hahahah

Report · 7:16pm

:P :o you shut up

Report · 7:16pm

hahah no thank u

Report · 7:17pm

hahah no thank u

Report · 7:17pm

STOP!

Report · 7:17pm

STOP!

Report · 7:18pm

cracker!

Report · 7:18pm

cracker!

Report · 7:18pm

yo mama!

Report · 7:18pm

yo mama!

Report · 7:19pm

im a cow :)

Report · 7:19pm

i know you are!

Report · 7:19pm

hahaha u lost!

Report · 7:20pm

You might be a REDNECK if...  
>...your momma has ever stomped into the house and announced, "The feud is back on!"<p>

Report · 7:20pm

hahahaha

Report · 7:20pm

Yo momma so ugly that your father takes her to work with him so that he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye.

Report · 7:21pm

haha ur funnyyy ... ur momma is fat.. she has to go to sea world to get baptize!

Report · 7:23pm

hahaha ... your momma's so fat she wore a red dress out side and people yelled hey coolade

Report · 7:24pm

hhaha! ur momma is so fat.. the last time she saw 90210.. she was weighing herself!

Report · 7:25pm

hahahaha! your mooma so old that when God said let there be light she was there to flip the switch!

Report · 7:25pm

haha! ur momma is so old.. she sat behind jesus in 3rd grade

Report · 7:28pm

um... ur momma so fat you have to take 3 buses and 2 trains to get to her good side!

Report · 7:29pm

hahhaa! ur momma is so fat.. she bent over to get the newspaper and everybody lined up to see the big hole

Report · 7:30pm

yo momma so fat when she trippedover 4th ave.,she landed on 12th!

Report · 7:31pm

hahaha! ya momma so old.. they told her to get her birth cerificate.. she pulled out a rock

Report · 7:32pm

hahahahaha yo momma's so fat she filled the bath with water got in andall the water poured out!

Report · 7:32pm

hahaha

Report · 7:33pm

hahaha yo momma's so fat she uses entire trees to pick her teeth! i win :P

Report · 7:34pm

hahah! yo momma so stupid i told her to go get me an xbox she went and get me a box with a X on it! aahaha i win!

Report · 7:35pm

yo momma's so fat when she went to the movies she sat by everyone! :P i win

Report · 7:35pm

hahaha i already knew that one!

Report · 7:36pm

so i used it first!

Report · 7:36pm

haha so

Report · 7:37pm

yo momma's so stupid she thinks a fleetwoodmac is a new hamburger at mcdonlds

Report · 7:38pm

ha lol.. yo momma so stupid.. her friend said drinks r on the house,, she went and got a ladder

Report · 7:39pm

haha yo momma's so stupid she thought a quarterback was an income tax refund! i win

Report · 7:41pm

hahaha ok i give up!

Report · 7:42pm

ok one more yo momma's so fat she sets off car alarms when she runs! **does victory dance**

Report · 7:42pm

hahaha

Report · 7:43pm

hahahaha is right you ate my dust :P lol jk

Report · 7:43pm

hahaha

Report · 7:43pm

7:43pm

7:43pm

7:43pm

hahaha ok i give up!hahaha ok i give up!hahaha ok i give up!

Report · 7:42pm

ok one more yo momma's so fat she sets off car alarms when she runs! **does victory dance**

hahaha ok i give up!

Report · 7:42pm

ok one more yo momma's so fat she sets off car alarms when she runs! **does victory dance**


	7. Chapter 7

**The thing at the end of last chapter was a conversation i had with a friend. I didn't know it was up there until my sister told me. Sorry if it confused you but it is staying up because I'm too lazy to take it down. I don't own KND.**

(Vada's point of view)

I ran back to my room and search for my phone. I was so happy when I found it.

"Come on answer!" I yelled into the phone. I was calling Cori. She didn't answer so I tried Rose's phone.

"Hello." Rose said.

"Hey! It's Vada…" I started but got interrupted.

"Why are you calling me I'm on the bus with you?"

"I know you're on the bus but I'm still at the hotel!" I then heard Rose tell the others to turn around.

"We're on our way to get you. Just hold on." Rose said and hung up.

I through my phone on the bed and jumped up and down.

(Rose's point of view)

After I hung up the phone I walked over to Cori to see why she would not notice the person that was supposed to sit right by her. I laughed when I saw Cori and Adrian having a make out session.

"We left Vada!" I said bringing their heads to shoot up.

"What!" Cori and Adrian yelled in unison.

"We're turning back to get her. Don't worry. I was just wondering why you would not notice she was not on the bus next to you but I got my answer." I said walking away. I notice in the corner of my eye that they started kissing again. I walked over to Athena, Sophie and Hannah.

"Hey Guys!" I said sitting down next to them. "What you reading?" I asked noticing Athena had a book in front of her face. She lowered the book.

"Harry Potter!" Athena said. I nodded and turned my attention to the other two girls.

"Why are we turning around again?" Hannah asked me.

"We left Vada." She nodded.

"So Rose you never told us who you like." Sophie said.

"Um… nobody." I said blushing. They looked at me like they didn't believe me.

"You are a bad lair." Hannah said.

"Just tell us." Sophie said. I signed.

"Luke." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Luke!" I yelled. Everyone on the bus looked at me for a second then went back to what they were doing.

"Oh Mister Luke." Noah said walking by me doing kissing faces.

"Oh Mister Bu…" Noah put her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." Noah said. I nodded and she let go of my mouth and walked away.

"Wait… Bu. There is only one person on the bus that starts with those letters. Your sister likes my brother!" Sophie whispered.

"Wow you are late. I thought everyone knows." Hannah said. I laughed and I could feel my sister giving me a death glare.

"Anyways… didn't Luke graduate already?" Athena said putting her book down. I guess she couldn't concentrate on the book.

"Yeah, he skipped the tenth grade." They nodded I smiled.

"Where does he go to college?"

"Harvard!"

"Aren't we going there next?" Hannah said. I nodded.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see him!" I said.

"We're back at the hotel." I heard Kuki yell. "And there's Vada."

"I can't believe you left me at the hotel!" Vada yelled stomping into the bus.

"Sorry!" We all said.

"Let's just get going!" Vada said and plopped down next to Cori and Adrian.

(Break…)

(Lilli's point of view)

We're almost to Harvard. I walked over to Peyton.

"Hey!" I said. Peyton looked up from her drawing.

"Hey! Lilli right?" I nodded and sat down next to her.

"What are you drawing?" I asked and looked at the page.

"Just a rainbow monkey" Peyton said.

"You are really good!" I said shyly.

"What do you like to do?" Peyton asked.

"Swim!" I said with a big smile on my face. "You're really nice." Peyton smiled.

After about thirty minutes we knew everything about each other. We are now best friends.

"Look there's Harvard!" I said pointing to the big campus. We got off of the bus and headed towards the door.

"Rose!" I heard a boy yell when I turned to Rose I saw the boy picking her up. He was wearing a pink shirt but had a blue jean jacket over it blue jeans and converses; he has curly brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Luke!" Rose said.

"Hello! I thought I was your best friend too!" Noah said. He turned around and gave her a hug.

"I know!" Luke said.

"Hey Luke remember me?" Kami said.

"Who could forget you Kami?" Luke said giving her a hug. Melt gave Luke an evil eye.

"Dude will you let go of my girlfriend?" Luke let go and backed away from Kami.

"Melt, he is just a friend!" Kami yelled at Melt.

"Sorry." Melt said giving her a kiss.

"It's fine dude. I would be protective of…" Luke started but stopped.

"Of who?" I asked.

"Um… my girlfriend that's what I was going to say." Luke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Y…You have a girlfriend?" Rose stuttered. I could tell her heart was breaking.

"Wait… What? No!" Luke said spinning around to see Rose. "I'm waiting for someone." When he turned back around Rose jumped on his back.

(Luke's point of view)

I felt someone jump on my back. I saw scarlet hair flow over my shoulder. Then when I looked down I noticed the pink high-tops. I knew then it was Rose.

"Are you waiting for me?" Rose whispered in my ear. I took my arm and pulled her to my front.

"I always have." I said and gave her a deep kiss.

"Awe!" Every girl that was around us said which made us part.

"I love you Rosalinda Marie Heart!"

"I love you too Lukas Allen Santiago!"

"Wait… Your Name is Rosalinda?" Everyone yelled that didn't know her real name.

"Yeah!" Rose said and gave me another kiss.

**Please click that button down there and tell me what you thought about this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm updating… again! Well thanks for the reviews and I don't own most of the people and KND. On to the story.**

(Ana's point of view)

Things are weird around here. Maria has had her head buried in this book. I couldn't catch the name. Rose is begging Luke to come with us and countless of people are squeezed into this small room filling out applications to go here.

"Rose is he coming with us?"

"Yes" they said at the same time.

"Good have you seen April?"

"She's over there talking to Fernando." Rose said.

"Thanks I will leave you two lovebirds alone." I said and ran over to April.

"April!" I yelled when I got closer.

"Ana!" April yelled. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"When are we getting back on the bus?" I said.

"I don't know! I guess when…" April started but was cut off by Kuki saying through a megaphone to lode the bus. We did as we were told.

(Maria's point of view)

I've been reading this book I found it is named Buddy's diary but an X is on the diary part and says Journal under it. I laughed at what was in it. When I boarded the bus I noticed Kami passed a note to Buddy. Then I read the next page. I took out a piece of paper and wrote something then sent it to Buddy.

(Noah's point of view)

Buddy got a note from Maria. I couldn't see what it said but it most have not been important because he just shrugged it off. Maria got up and walked over to him. Then she looked at me and whispered something in my ear that made tears come to my eyes. I looked up and saw her talking to Kuki and Wally. I got up and walked over to her. I taped her on the shoulder when she turned around I punched her.

"What the crud!" Kami yelled holding her nose. "Noah, what is wrong with you?"

"How could you!" I yelled at her then pushed her down to the ground. "I thought we were friends"

"We are! What's wrong?" kami said.

"I told you I liked him and you go and kiss him. So get up and fight!" I yelled.

"Noah, I don't want to fight you!" Kami said backing away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Noah, stop!" Ana yelled from the back of the bus.

"You kissed him Kami! I told you." I yelled again ignoring Ana.

"Kissed who?" I kicked her.

"Buddy!" I yelled pointing to the boy. He was listening to music so he didn't hear me. Melt heard that and got up and walked over to Buddy. All of the eyes on the bus went to Melt. Who pulled the headphones out of Buddy's ears and punched him.

"Check the friends hand book you don't kiss your friends girlfriend!" Melt yelled and punched him again.

"Dude I don't know what you're talking about but you don't punch me." Buddy said and tackled Melt to the ground.

I turned back to Kami and put my hand down. "Did you kiss him?"

"No! I would never do that to you. Why would you even think that?"

"Maria told me she read it in his diary."

"Let me see that." Kami said and walked over to Maria.

Ana and April came up to me.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Ana yelled. I looked at them then walked away to stop Melt from killing Buddy.

"Melt!" they both stopped and looked at me. Melt got up.

"Let me get you cleaned up." I took Melt. When we walked past Sophie she screamed because of the blood going down his face. I got Melt all fixed up and walked back to Buddy.

"Do you love Kami?" I asked him taking a seat next to him.

"No! I love someone else." Buddy protested.

"So Kami didn't kiss you?"

"No of course not!" I got up and walked over to Kami again who was still reading the 'Journal'.

"Oh you might want to go get cleaned up." I said turning back to him. He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kami." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"This is the page she got it from." It read: She kissed me! My little Blond Angel kissed me.

"That could be anyone!" I yelled at Maria. She shrugged.

"They were passing notes to each other."

"Stop the bus!" I yelled when we reached a gas station.

"Ok!" Kuki yelled slamming on the breaks. Everyone that was standing up fell to the ground. I ran out of the bus and into the gas station. I wasn't felling so good.

(Fernando's point of view back on the bus after Noah went in)

"This gas station looks familiar." I thought. "Kami does this gas station look familiar to you?" I said to my sister.

"Wait… What?" Kami said looking up from Buddy's diary… I mean 'Journal'. "Oh yeah, it does."

"Hey! Give me that!" Buddy yelled taking the book out of her hands.

"Buddy give it back or I will tell Morgan what you put about her in your diary and I think she will be mad!" Kami yelled jumping on his back.

"Kami! Shut up you are annoying my girlfriend." I heard my brother Patton yell. Kami jumped off Buddy's back and hit Patton in the back of the head.

"What is taking Noah so long?" Victoria said putting her feet on the back of Wally's seat to make him mad. Lily his other sister was doing the same.

"Yeah, what is taking her!" Sophie and Athena said at the same time.

"She's not feeling good!" Haylee said. Hannah nodded and continued their game of twong against Ana and April.

"She'll come out soon." Peyton said.

"Ok!" Lilli said.

(Noah's point of view)

When I started to walk out. I ran straight into someone and you will never guess who it was!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm updating. Well if you are reading this you know that. Ok on to the story so you can know who the mystery person is!**

**Chapter: I forgot which one!**

(Noah's point of view)

"NoahElla Ruby Heart? It's been so long!" The boy with blond hair and green eyes said.

"Don't call me NoahElla and it has been very long since I saw you last!" I said giving him a hug as a thought came through my head. I leaned up and gave him a kiss. When we parted he started to speak.

"Wow!" the boy said in a daze.

"Come on Mark! I've kissed you before." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bus. We walked out to the bus.

"There isn't another seat!" Mark said in a whisper after looking around the crowded the bus.

"Oh well, I guess I have to sit on your lap!" I whispered in his hear. A smile spread across his face. "Let's go! The seat is this way." I said pulling Mark's hand. When we passed by Kami she looked up from this book she was reading and noticed Mark.

"Oh no! Ezra Markus Doolittle Drilovsky, you are not coming on this bus!" Kami yelled. Everyone on the bus stopped and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I invited him, Kami!" I said looking at her. "And your name is Ezra?" Mark nodded.

"Yeah!" Mark said messing with his hair.

"I like it!" I lied "Come on let's sit down." We sat down in my seat next to Buddy.

"Hey dude!" Mark said to Buddy.

"Noah, are you ok?" Buddy asked ignoring Mark. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it was just car sickness. I'm feeling much better now that I ran into Mark." I said looking at Mark but looking at Buddy threw the corner of my eye.

"Good to now." Buddy said.

"Hey! Mark do you remember me?" April asked taking her seat next to Fernando. Ana turn around in her seat to face us.

"Yeah! You're April." Mark said. April nodded and turned back to Fernando.

"I took up horseback riding. I even have horse' named buddy bear (That is my friends horse's name) and Doc!" I said. He nodded. He really wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah that's great." Mark said looking at the front of the bus. Buddy laughed. I looked at Buddy then gave Mark a kiss. Buddy looked at us then quickly turned his head to April.

(Victoria G's point of view)

"Look! Noah and Mark are making out." I said to Vada and the other Victoria.

"Do you think she is just doing that to make Buddy jealous?" Victoria asked looking at the two girls in front of her.

"Most likely. You know how she feels about Buddy, everyone knows how she feels other than Buddy himself!" Vada said looking at the back.

"Ha-ha look at Buddy's face!" I said pointing at his face.

"Yeah, I think he is feeling pretty weird sitting next to them." Victoria said. I looked over at Cori and Adrian. They were sitting on one of the bus seats watching a movie on Adrian's laptop. I then looked over at Kami and Melt. Kami was drawing Melt in dog form. She is so weird but in a good way.

"I'm so glad that they all got together!" I said.

"Who?" Vada asked.

"Every couple on this bus!" I said.

"Yeah, I wish I could find love!" Vada said.

"Who do you even like?" Victoria asked.

"Harvey!" Vada said in a daze.

"Isn't that who Morgan likes?" I whispered to Victoria. She nodded. I sat back down the right way and soon fell asleep.

(April's point of view)

"How is Stanford?" I asked my secret crush Fernando.

"It's ok. I miss high school a little." Fernando said. I nodded.

"Oh! I thought it would be fun. You know getting to stay on campus." I said pulling my legs to my chest and laying my head on my knees.

"It's not that fun. You have to pay rent for the dorm." He said. "How was your school year?"

"It was awesome!" I said as a smile spread across my face.

"I'm glad!" Fernando said moving a little closer to me.

"Yeah!" I said moving closer to him. He leaned in and we were about to kiss before we got interrupted.

"April! What color um… should Kami use!" I looked up to see Buddy smiling at me.

**Sorry that it's short. Do you think Noah is using Mark? Tell me what you think by pressing the little button down there that says review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm updating! My sister told me to, so here I am updating again. I don't own! *Tear* so sad! Well this is the end of the A/N. oh and thanks for updating Buddygirl1004! **

(April's point of view)

"April! What color um… should Kami use?" I looked up to see Buddy smiling at me.

"Um… Buddy?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah?" Buddy said taking a seat in between me and Fernando.

"Tell her pink." I said and gave him a smile. "And why aren't you sitting by Noah?"

"You mean Noah and her boyfriend!" Buddy said fake gagging. I looked over to Noah to see her playing with his hair and laughing.

"Is Buddy jealous?" I mocked. Buddy blushed.

"No! What made you think that?" Buddy said looking over my shoulder at them.

"Maybe because your starring at them!" I said. He shot his head at her.

"No, I'm not!" He protested.

"Dude, you were but its fine you stare at…" Fernando said. I couldn't hear the last part because he whispered it.

"I do not!" Buddy yelled. "I'm going to go talk to my sister." Buddy got up and went by Sophie, Athena and Morgan.

"So…where were we?" I started. Fernando lifted my face and leaned in when he was just centimeters away from my face he whispered to me.

"We were right here." Fernando said kissing me. I kissed back.

(Buddy's point of view)

"April's gone now and so is Noah!" I whispered the last part.

"Oh well! You will find someone else." Sophie said patting my back.

"She didn't like you get over it, Ruburd!" Morgan yelled. I gave her a death glare.

"Sorry, Marjorie and don't call me Ruburd!" I yelled.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled. I smiled.

"Marjorie, Marjorie, Marjorie, and Marjorie!" I yelled back at her.

"That's it!" Morgan yelled and tackled me to the floor of the bus.

"Stop!" Athena yelled. Everyone crowded around us.

"Stop guys!" Noah yelled. I ignored her. I went to punch Morgan but she ducked and I accidently punched Noah.

"Owe!" Noah yelled out. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Noah! Are you ok?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. I guess she was mad at me. "Noah?"

"I'm fine!" Noah said and stomped back to the back and lay down. I looked at Morgan then walked over to Noah.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked she turned her head and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she said and gave me a smile.

"Good! I have a cold bottle of water if you want to put the bottle on your eye?" I said noticing her blue and black eye. She nodded. I placed the bottle on her eye. We were only inches away from each other.

"Um…Thanks" Noah said pulling her head away from mine blushing. I looked over at Mark. He was flirting with Victoria.

"I can't believe you like that loser." I said. Noah followed my death glare.

"Why do you even care you like April?" Noah yelled.

"I care ok. Just forget I said anything and put that bottle back on your eye." I said and got up and started walking away.

"Buddy?" I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"For what?"

"Everything" Noah said giving me a smile then she went to sleep.

(Morgan's point of view)

"I feel bad!" I said.

"Why?" Ana asked. "You didn't punch her!"

"Yeah, but I could have taken the punch but I ducked." I said.

"Don't feel bad it's not your fault, it's mine." Buddy said sitting down next to Sophie.

"Yeah! I know it's your fault!" I yelled in his ear.

"Not so loud she's sleeping." Buddy whispered. I looked at where he was staring at and I laughed.

"When do you think we will be in Tennessee?" Lilly asked.

"Random!" We all yelled.

"We're going to be there soon." Kuki said. Wally nodded in agreement and looked at the map again.

"Ok! Thanks carry on with your conversation." Lilly said turning back to her book which is 'to kill a mocking bird'.

"Something is up with Buddy and I don't think it's all because of April." Athena said when Buddy got up and went to sit by Noah.

"What do you think it is?" Victoria G wondered.

"I have a clue!" Morgan said with an evil grin on her face.

**Sorry it's short! Feril or Apernendo (April/Fernando) sweetness! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Ok nothing to say but I don't own!**

(Morgan's point of view)

"Why did you say that evilly with an evil grin?" Lily asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea!" I said. They laughed.

"So… what do you think is wrong with Buddy?" Ana asked.

"One word Mark!" I said. They stared at me in confusion.

"Who's Mark?" Maria asked. We looked at her shocked.

"Mark! He is that boy over there!" I said pointing at the blond boy who was still flirting with Victoria.

"Oh!" Maria said looking at him.

"Why do you think it's because of Mark?" Rose said.

"He has been down since Mark got on this bus but I don't know why though." I said looking back at my brother who was talking to Noah.

(Buddy's point of view)

"How is your eye?" I asked when she woke up.

"It's ok! Oh here is your bottle I doubt you want it back but still." Noah said handing me the bottle of water. I nodded and took it.

"Can I see your eye?" I asked. She nodded and turned her face to me. It was still blue and black but better.

"How does it look?" Noah asked.

"Better!" I said. She turned her head back to the front.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Noah said noticing the large group of people sitting around each other.

"I don't know! Do you want to go over there?" I asked. She nodded and I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. When we walked over there it went died quiet.

"Hey!" Noah said. They replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Did we interrupt something?" I asked after five minutes of silence.

"You did; Noah didn't!" Morgan yelled.

"Fine I'll leave." I said and walked back to the back and pulled out my Journal. I had to put all what happened today in it.

(Noah's point of view)

"Why did you make Buddy leave?" I asked.

"He has been acting weird and we're talking about him. Do you know why he is down?" Lilli said.

"I don't know but I can go talk to him to see." I said they all nodded.

"Abby says let her try!" Abby said. Hoagie her boyfriend nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead you try." Athena said. I nodded and walked over to Buddy. He was writing in his Journal. I sat next to him quietly so he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Noah!" Buddy said with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Your hair." Buddy said. I smiled.

"Oh! Are you writing about that girl?" I asked pulling the book out of his hands. He pulled it back and smiled.

"Maybe or maybe not." He said sitting on the book. I frowned.

"Can I read it?" I asked.

"Nope!" Buddy said. I frowned.

"Fine, what is up with you?" I asked. He stared at me weirdly.

"What do you mean I'm great?" Buddy said.

"You seem depressed." I said. "I know April and Fernando are together now but there is something else bothering you. He looked at me.

"No! Nothing is bothering me." Buddy said and I gave him a smile but I didn't believe him.

"Ok! Who were you writing about?" I asked.

"Someone." He said smirking.

"Come on can you give me a hint?"

"She has blond hair and is on this bus." Buddy said.

"There's ten people with blond hair on this bus." I yelled. "Give me another hint."

"Sorry only one hint." Buddy said. I got up and gave him a smile.

"Ok I like a challenge!" I said and walked away.

I walked over to Mark and pulled him over to me. I waved at Victoria. She waved back and walked away.

"Mark?" I said holding his hand.

"What?" Mark said looking at me. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Were you flirting with Victoria?" He shook his head no.

"Oh ok we're almost to the school." I said and pulled him to sit with me.

We pulled up to The University Of Tennessee and got out. I wanted to go here so I went to get an application. When I went in there I saw the quads getting an application.

"What are you guys wanting to study?"

"Forensic Anthropology!" Morgan said.

"Medical surgeon." Athena said.

"Paleontologist!" Sophie said smiling.

"Archeology" Buddy said. "What about you?" They said in unison.

"Same as Athena!" I said. Athena smiled.

"Cool! Oh here is an application." Buddy said reaching behind him and handing me one.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile on my face.

"You're welcome, NoahElla!" My head shot up when he said my full name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You put it on your application."

"Oh!" I said and looked at his. "Ruburd!" i said and continued to fill it out. He smiled.

We took a tour around campus. It was awesome.

"Noah! Wait up?" Someone yelled from behind me. When I turned around I saw Morgan, Athena, Sophie and Buddy walking towards me.

"Hey guys!" I said when they got closer.

"Did you find out?" I shook my head no. "Oh ok do you like the school?"

"Yeah!" I said. "What about you?"

"We do!" they said.

"Hey guys! Are you planning to go here?" Rachel asked coming up with Fanny and Nigel.

"Yeah!" We said.

"Cool me two!" Rachel said.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Guys we need to go we are way behind in schedule!" Maria yelled. We looked over at her. She was standing by Ana, April and Fernando with a bull horn in her hand. We looked at each other then walked to the bus.

"Hey!" Cori said playing with her zipper pockets when we got back on the bus. She was sitting by Adrian and Vada was on her other side. We replied and sat down.

"Where are we going now?" Lily asked. She was sitting by Lilli and Victoria.

"Oklahoma University!" Wally said.

"You mean to tell me we drove through Oklahoma to get here and now we are going back?" Victoria G said.

"Yeah!" Hoagie said. We laughed. It is going to be a while until we get there.

**I'm going to leave it right there. I hope you liked it. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own. If I did there would be more episodes.**

(Athena's point of view)

"Why is Wally the navigator?" Cori asked looking out her window.

"I have no idea." Kami said holding Melt's hand.

"Like you could do any better." Wally said pulling the map back up to his face.

"Why are we even using a map? Why not use a GPS?" I said.

"I wanted to do it old school." Kuki said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your navigator needs to pay more attention to where we're going." Lily said.

"Har, Har, so funny I forgot to laugh." Wally said.

"Why not laugh now?" Haylee, Hannah, Rose and Noah said in unison.

"Do all twins do that?" Hoagie asked. The two sets of twins looked at their twin and shrugged.

"I guess." Hannah said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Look there's a mall!" Lilli yelled. I held on to the rails because I knew there was going to be a sharp turn. Kuki parked the bus and we all filed out.

"Let's shop." I heard Ana say. April was beside her smirking. I walked in the mall.

(Adrian's point of view)

I got away from Cori and walked to a store. I saw Rose in the store. After I bought the thing I wanted to get I walked up to her.

"Hey, Rose. Do you think Cori would like this?" I said handing her the box.

"It depends what it's for." She said looking at it smiling. I whispered what it was for in her ear. "She will love it!" Rose said happily handing me back the box and walking away.

"Thank you!" I yelled after her. She turned her head to me and smiled.

"No problem." She said and walked out of the store. I smiled and walked out the door showing my receipt to the person at the door and put the box in my jacket pocket. I met up with Cori. She was with Kami and Noah at a shoe store. I hate show stores.

"Do you like these, Adrian?" Cori asked holding up black high heels.

"No!" I thought. "Yes." I said. She smiled.

"I do to." Cori said with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go to the football store." I said when I turned around I tripped over a chair but no one noticed. I got up and walked to the store passing something or should I say some ones. (I wonder who they are!) I shrugged it off and kept walking. My eyes could be playing tricks on me. Wally was in the football store.

"Hey dude." I said giving him a high five.

"Hey." Wally said turning back to a mug he had in his hand. "Do you think Kuki will like this?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Does Kuki even like football?" He looked at me then put the mug down.

"No! Our three year anniversary is in a few days and I need to get her something." Wally said. I looked around.

"Does she still like rainbow monkeys?" I asked he nodded yes. "Come on let's get her an I love you or if you want to propose an Will You Marry Me rainbow monkey and then tie the ring around its neck.

"I'll get the first one. I'm not ready to get married we just got out of high school." Wally said. We walked into the store and got the monkey. We had them wrap it so she could not see what it was. We all met back on the bus we were almost there when.

(Vada's point of view)

"So… are you planning on asking Harvey out soon?" Victoria asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you think he likes me?" I asked. Morgan shot her head at me after she heard Harvey's name.

"You like Harvey!" She yelled.

"Don't yell it out like that." I whispered.

"I've been working on getting Harvey to ask me out for years now." Morgan said.

"Really well I really like Harvey so I'm going to keep trying to get him to go out with me." I said. Morgan gave me the death glare.

"Fine." Morgan said and pulled out her phone. "Hi Harvey!" She said excitedly. I ran up to her and tackled her to the ground and took the phone away.

"Morgan?" Harvey said.

"No it's Vada." I said. Morgan got up off the ground and grabbed the phone. I still had a tight grip on it. We fought for it.

"Give it to me!" Morgan yelled.

"Vada… are you still there?" Harvey yelled. We both stopped and looked at the phone.

"It's… Morgan." Morgan said in the phone. I was holding her off the ground by the phone so I let go and she tumbled to the ground talking to Harvey about their new date. I shrugged it off. When I was turning around my lips came in contacted with a boy's with black hair. (There are three boys with black hair on the bus.) When we parted I saw who it was and ran to the front. We pulled up into the school and I ran out. I need to get away from him. I looked over and saw Kami, April and Noah walking towards me.

"She's going to kill me!" I yelled in my head.

"Hey, Vada." They said in unison. I smiled and sat down on a bench. Noah sat down next to me and Kami and April stayed standing.

"I saw you kiss him." April said. I blushed.

"It was an accident." I said. They smiled.

"Did you like the kiss?" Kami asked. Noah and April glared at me waiting for my answer.

"Um…No." I hesitated.

"I'm going to go look around the school." Kami said getting up and running to meet up with a group of people. April nodded and followed her. I looked at Noah. She was smiling but I could tell she was sad.

"Do you like him?" Noah asked me. I shrugged.

"I haven't thought about it." I said.

"Oh… ok. Let's go join the group!" Noah said excitedly. Pulling me over to the others.

(Right before the kiss. Mystery boy P.O.V)

I was watching the fight over the phone. Morgan had it asking Harvey out but Vada was the one holding her off of the ground. Vada heard her ask him out and let go of her making Morgan tumble to the ground. Vada turned around and our lips touched. We pulled away from each other and she ran to the front of the bus. We got to the school right after she was at the front and then she ran off. I walked off the bus and walked in a group through the school.

**I'm going to stop there. Who do you think she kissed? The first person to guess it right is the winner! I hope you liked her scene Really Big Hat. Well Review and bye. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**April wins! She was the first person to put Buddy. Thanks for the reviews, I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter: 13**

(Vada's point of view)

Noah is pulling me over to where Kami, April, Ana and the others were standing. "Noah, are you mad about me kissing Buddy?" I asked and stopped walking. She turned to me and smiled. Then she looked at Buddy. Noah lay down on the grass and I sat down on the grass.

"No! He doesn't like me anyways." Noah said sitting up with her knees pulled to her chest.

"He might." I said. "It's probably in his Journal!" I said. She looked at me and nodded. I got up and pulled her off of the ground.

"Where are we going?" Noah asked.

"The bus." I said. We walked onto the bus and to the back.

"Here it is!" Noah said excitedly. She opened it up to the last entry. It read: I'm so confused. Vada kissed me earlier and I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should ask… Morgan for help. I know it sounds totally out of my character but Morgan is the oldest.

"Well that helped me none." Noah said. I grabbed it and skipped to the day Mark came on the bus. It read: A lot has happened today, Mark came on the bus. I hate that guy; I don't know what Noah sees in him. Anyways April kissed Fernando today. It was sad to just sit there and take it. Later in the day I was fighting Morgan and I punched Noah. I have to go she is sitting by me and probably reading what I'm writing.

"He uses names when he's not talking about his love and little blonde angel when he is this is point less." Noah said.

"Hey! Look it's a picture of you, Buddy and April." I said showing her the picture that was in his diary. They were around thirteen. They were lying in the grass laughing.

"I remember this day. We trying to see how many people could get on Buddy's back for a piggy back ride. April was on Buddy's back and I was on April's back. We fell before you could take the picture. (Some people in my class did that they failed)." Noah said. I laughed. We put the picture back where it was and closed his 'Journal'. We didn't get what we wanted to know but everyone was loading up again.

"I love that school!" Kami yelled getting on the bus. I looked over at her then Cori and Adrian came on the bus. I got up and walked over to them.

(Noah's point of view)

When Vada left I opened Buddy's journal back up. I looked out the window and Buddy was talking to Nigel and Patton. I smiled and took out the photo. After I took a picture of the photo with my phone I put it all back up and acted like I was going to sleep but eventually did.

(Buddy's point of view)

Noah is asleep with her head on her pillow in my seat and lay across the rest of the seat. Her phone was on the ground. I picked it up and smiled at her wallpaper. It was the same picture I kept in my diary. I placed the phone by her and gathered by stuff and went to talk to my sisters. Morgan was the only one I could find.

"Morgan?" I said sitting down by her.

"Not now Buddy can't you see I'm reading." Morgan said.

"Who should I go out with?" I blurted out only loud enough so she could hear. Morgan put her book down and turned to me.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her then back at the ground.

"I'm confused I still like April, then Vada kissed me and I like Noah also." I said in a whisper she gave me a small smile but was shocked that i like Noah and April.

"April is with Fernando now. You had your chance with her but you blow it. Vada kissed you when she was turning around. I think it was an accident and Noah. It depends if you really like her. Of course she is with Mark now. Just go with your heart." Morgan said. I smiled and got up.

"Thanks." I said. She smirked.

"Tell anyone that I helped you, I will deny it and it will give people the idea that we don't fight." Morgan said opening her book up and starting to read again.

I walked back and sat down next to the sleeping Noah. I had a lot to think about.

**I know it's short but I wanted to update and see I did update. Also I was wrong there were four boys on the bus with black hair. I forgot about Patton. Anyways people I'm bored and want people to update! You know who you are *Cough* *cough* Buddygirl1004 *Cough* Yougotburned *cough* *cough* Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Emma is forcing me to update! (Literally) She said she is not posting her finished chapter of Gallagher High until this chapter is posted.**

(Regular point of view)

Kami and Melt was in a deep sleep. They stopped stopping at hotels because they left Vada. Kami had her head falling off the seat with her legs across Melt's lap. Melt was sitting up but had Kami's arm to make soon she didn't fall. They past a doughnut shop and both teens popped their heads up.

"Doughnuts!" They both yelled in unison. "Stop the bus!" Kuki slammed on the breaks. Everyone's head jerked to the front then their heads went back hitting the back of their seats hard. The people that were lying across the seats asleep fell to the floor. They all gave Kuki, Kami and Melt the evil eye for waking them up so brutally. They all filled out of the bus and into the doughnut place.

"Welcome, may I help you?" the lady at the casher said when they walked through the door.

"Yes, we would like one box of glazed, one box of chocolate and two boxes of mixed." Rachel said.

"Do you want me to put half the chocolates and half glazed in the boxes since I see you're in a bus?" the lady said.

"Sure." Rachel said.

"No!" Kami yelled. Melt looked at her.

"Why?" Melt asked.

"The chocolate will get on the glazed and that is gross." Kami said. Melt frowned.

"So you're telling me that chocolate doughnuts and glazed doughnuts can't live happily ever after together in a box." Melt said. Kami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they are totally different and some people like their glazed doughnuts unchocolatefide like me." Kami said pointing to herself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I got my chocolate on your glazed." Melt said sarcastically waving his hands in the air.

"I'm just saying that they are completely opposite type of doughnuts can't live in the same box." Kami yelled. Everyone in the doughnut shop was laughing or stuffing their faces to prevent from laughing.

"So you think two people of total opposites can't live in the same house?" Melt asked. Kuki and Wally looked at each other then back at the two teenagers that were embarrassing the whole group.

"We're talking about doughnuts!" Kami yelled. Melt shock his head.

"No, Kami we're not." Melt said.

"What are you talking about?" Kami asked.

"We're total opposites and you think we can't live together and to think that I was going to propose to you." Melt said. He took off his 'This is my girl' and on the back it says 'Kami Drilovsky' and stopped on it. He walked over to Kami's best friend Haylee and pulled her into a kiss. Haylee pushed him away and punched him in the jaw. Kami had fire in her eyes and jumped on his back.

"I would have said no!" Kami yelled pulling his head back and punching him.

"Hey what's going on?" Noah said coming into the doughnut shop. That girl can sleep through anything.

"Melt just dumped Kami over doughnuts." April said. Noah nodded and grabbed one of the doughnuts out of the box Rachel was holding and eating it.

"Kami get off of him." Fernando said. Melt didn't recognize who said it. Kami got off of his back.

"Thanks…" Melt started but got punch in the face and falling to the ground when he looked up and saw three angry Drilovsky boy's standing before him. The lady at the counter called the cops.

"What should we do to this boy that broke our sister's heart?" Patton asked his brothers.

"I don't know but something painful." Mark said. Fernando grinned.

"I've been waiting for this day!" Fernando said pulling Melt up by his hair. He handed Melt to Patton and Mark to hold him still. Fernando punched him over and over again. Kami came up and spit in his face and punched him in the gut. Fernando traded places with Mark and Mark came up and punched him some more in the face. Melt was bleeding. Noah came up.

"I never like you… Kami may I?" Kami nodded and Noah jumped up and kicked him in the face. She doesn't do marcel arts for nothing. The police finally showed up.

"Arms up!" They yelled running into the shop. They handcuffed everyone in the group.

"I want to call my mo…" Mark started but was pushed into a police car.

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok… so I miss spelled donuts in the last chapter. I didn't know exactly how to spell it so I trusted spell check. To recap they are in jail. **

**Chapter: 15 **

(Morgan's point of view)

We are in this big jail cell. I looked around at everyone. Kami was by the bars in the front screaming, Melt was on the bed, Ana was walking back and forth, Noah was sitting in the corner rolled up in a ball, Buddy was sitting on the ground, Athena was sitting by Sophie in the middle of the cell, April was humming along with Fernando, Maria was plotting her revenge. I was standing by Haylee, Hannah, Vada, Cori and Adrian.

"This is the second time I've been in a jail cell!" I yelled getting the attention of everyone. "It's so boring." I said.

"Why don't we play a game?" Rose asked coming out from under the bed.

"Why are you under there?" Cori asked. Rose shrugged and looked around.

"No reason." She said with a smile on her face. Then I noticed chocolate on her face.

"You have donuts!" I yelled. She shook her head no.

"Not anymore." Rose said smirking. We have been in this cell for an hour and we were all hungry.

"Yes, you do." Noah said from the corner.

"Fine, I put the donuts in my purse." Rose said. We all charged towards her purse. I grabbed a donut then looked at Kami's face. She picked up a glazed donut that had chocolate on it. We all ate our donut and looked at Rose.

"Why did you get to keep your purse?" Ana asked. She smiled.

"I bribed the police officer." Rose said. Noah rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did." Noah said and went back to the corner. She pulled out like this photo book and looked at it.

"Let me out of here! I'm claustrophobic!" April yelled banging on the bars. A man walked down the long, dark hallway.

"The boy that was bleeding come with me." He said. Melt shot his head up and went with the man.

(Melt's point of view)

We walked down the hallway and into a room. The room had gray walls. There was a table and chairs in the middle of the room. He led me to one of the chairs. I sat down and looked at the man.

"What?" I snapped after five minutes of silence.

"Tell us what happened." The man demanded.

"Well it all started when I woke up on the bus. My ex-girlfriend was lying across me. We woke up at the same time and screamed 'donuts'. Kuki, the tall black headed girl with the green shirt on, slammed on the breaks. We went in the place and ordered. It was all good until my now ex-girlfriend didn't want my chocolate donuts in her glazed ones…" I kept going on and on about it, until I finished.

(Peyton's point of view)

"I'm suing you!" Rose yelled. I looked over at her. I then turned my attention back to the hall way. I started to see two figures and talking coming down the hall.

"They're coming back." I said. Everyone ran to the bars and looked.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Cori asked. I shook my head no. We all ran back when they came closer to the cell. The officer opened the cell and throw Mark back in. We laughed when he lost his footing and fell on his face.

"You!" The man said and pointed to Kami. Kami nodded and went with him.

"How long do you think it will take her to tell them the story?" I asked Rose. She shrugged and pulled a coke out of her purse. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" She asked after she took a sip then closed the lid and put it in her purse.

"Nothing… lets play spin the bottle!" I yelled. Most of them groaned and a few nodded in agreement. They were Noah, April, Fernando, Buddy, Adrian, Sophie and Melt. Rose finished her coke and put the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Ok so here are the rules. If you are a boy and the bottle lands on a girl, you have to give them a real, lovey dove, deep kiss. If you are a girl and it lands on a boy you have to do the same." Noah said. We all nodded and Rose spins the bottle. It landed on Adrian. Rose looked over at Cori. Cori nodded and turned her attention back to Ana and Morgan. Rose pulled Adrian into a kiss. When they parted Adrian spins the bottle it landed on April. Fernando gave him the evil eye while they kissed. They parted and April spins the bottle. It landed on Fernando.

"You already kiss him." I pointed out. She shrugged and kissed her boyfriend. "Fernando it's your turn." April said. Fernando spins the bottle and it landed on me. He gave me a kiss. I spins the bottle and it landed on Melt. I kissed Melt and he spins the bottle. It landed on Sophie and he kissed her for a long time. When they finally parted Sophie blushed. (Awe Sophie kissed her crush! Well he is her crush in my other story. Sophie spins the bottle and it landed on Adrian. She kissed him and he spin the bottle. It landed on Noah. They kissed. Noah looked at the bottle.

"It's my turn!" Noah said excitedly and spins the bottle. Noah looked up and smiled. It finally stopped and it landed on Buddy. Noah pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm back." Kami said excitedly but stopped and stared at Noah and Buddy. Noah and Buddy parted and the officer took Noah away to go get questioned but Noah didn't want to go.

"I've seen law and order. I get one free phone call!" Noah yelled. They let her go and took her to the phone.

(Noah's point of view)

I put a quarter in the phone and dialed the number. It took about five minutes before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello!" The person said.

"Hey…"

**Who do you think she called? Let me know in a review! Since I updated that means Emma needs to update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own KND or most of the characters, but I do own this computer, my rabbit, my horse, and 1/6****%**** of my dogs! Ha-ha well that's enough of my talking so on with the chapter.**

**Chapter: 16**

(Lily's point of view)

"Wally!" I yelled at my brother. He looked up at me and then back at Kuki. "Where did you put it!" I yelled now standing behind him. He stood up and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked. I gave him a death glare.

"I let you listen to my iPod and now it's gone." He stared at me like I was a nut. "Well?"

"We're in jail. I probably left it on the bus don't worry about it." Wally said and walked over to Buddy and Adrian. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and felt something. I pulled it out and there was my IPod. I shrugged it off and started to listen to it with only one ear bud in. Kuki giggled and walked over to where Wally was. "I wonder who Noah called." I wondered and went and sat down.

(Noah's point of view)

"Hello!" The person said.

"Hey um… this is Noah I need your help" I said playing with the cord on the phone.

"What is it?" He said worried.

"Brick, can you come to the Oklahoma City jail?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm already in Oklahoma so I will be there in an hour or so." Brick said. I smiled. He almost hung up when I called out.

"Brick?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile on my face.

"You're welcome." With that I put the phone back on its holder and the officer took me to a big room.

(Morgan's point of view)

I watched the game of spin the bottle earlier. It was hilarious that was the second time Noah kissed Buddy. Well if you count the time on the bus but that was on the cheek. Buddy is now talking to Adrian and Wally. "I wonder if he is going to choose April or Noah. I think he is over Vada kissing him."

"Morgan?" Sophie called bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh…what?" I asked. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Are you listening to me?" Sophie asked. Athena looked at me and then Sophie.

"No, I'm sorry." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about Melt." When she said that I remembered her huge crush on him she just kept it a secret because Kami is her friend.

"Are you talking about how much you love him?" I said. She blushed.

"I don't 'Love' him. I just like him." She defended. I rolled my eyes.

"Sophie, do you really like someone that broke up with his girlfriend over donuts?" Athena asked. Sophie shrugged.

"No…I don't know." Sophie said putting her hands over her face. I looked up and saw the officer come back with Noah.

"Take her I can't take it anymore." He said putting her in the cell and taking Haylee away.

"I'm waiting for someone!" Noah yelled after him.

"Who did you call?" Kami asked walking up to her.

"Um…Brick." Noah said rubbing the back of her neck.

"What!" Everyone who knew Brick yelled.

"He can help." Noah said. I rolled my eyes.

"How is that goofball going to help?" Ana said, Victoria G. nodded in agreement.

"He can come and get us out. I didn't want to call my mom." Noah said plopping down on the bed.

"Good I didn't want to die or sit in jail till she got here." Rose said sitting on the bed by Noah. We all laughed.

"Noah!" We heard someone yell and footsteps coming down the hall. Noah jumped up and ran to the front of the cell.

"Brick! Over here!" Noah yelled. A few seconds later Brick was at the door to the cell followed shortly by an officer.

"You're free to go." The officer said opening the door. We all ran out and hugged Brick. When we turned around Noah ran straight into Rabakkah.

"Well bye." She yelled and ran out of the building. We all followed her out and claimed into the bus. That the police were so kindly to bring with them.

"Hey I saw you two at the mall." Adrian yelled. We all shot our heads to him. "What? I did." He said.

"Do you guys want us to drop you off somewhere?" Hoagie asked. Noah gave him a death glare. I could tell she did not want Rabakkah to come with us. They mellowed out over the years but they still didn't like each other.

"Sure!" Rabakkah said with fake excitement. They got on the bus and Kuki got back in the driver's seat.

"No!" We all yelled in unison.

"What?" Kuki asked.

"You drive like a crazy lady!" Buddy yelled. We all turned to him and then back at Kuki. Kuki's eyes became fired and her teeth got sharp.

"You messed up." Vada said. He rolled his eyes. Kuki tackled him to the ground and I sat in the driver's seat and started to drive.

"Oh no she is a worse driver then Kuki." Athena said fastening her seat belt. I rolled my eyes

"Whatever." I mumbled and kept driving.

(April's point of view)

"Hey Noah." I said. She looked at me and then back to what she was drawing.

"Hey" She said. I looked at the drawing. I laughed when I figured out what it was.

"Nice drawing." I said. She blushed and closed it really fast.

"Don't tell anyone ok." Noah said. I grabbed the book and looked at it again.

"Don't worry I won't." I said. "It's really good." She smiled and took the book back.

"Thanks." She said.

"That's what half-sisters are for." I said and walked back over to Fernando.

**I hope you liked this chapter! :D I read April's bio and that is what it said. They are half-sisters and Kami is Noah's step-sister. Anyways I was wondering why she needed his name. hahaha! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ok so here's the next chapter. :D **

**Chapter: whatever chapter this is**

(Mark's point of view)

I'm sitting by Buddy. He seems to not like me. I can tell because he gives me that look and I know that look. I received it many times when I was still living at home. I decided to start a conversation.

"So…Buddy?" He snapped his head to me and gave me a death glare. I stayed silent.

"What?" He asked calmly. I grinned.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Buddy said getting irritated.

"I'm asking who you're in like with." He rolled his eyes.

"No one available for dating. Why do you care?"

"I don't but who cares if she's available for dating." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um…I would think her boyfriend. Wouldn't you be mad if someone went after No…your girlfriend?" Buddy asked.

"It's…" I started but got interrupted.

"Talking about me?" Noah said and sat down in between us.

"Yeah, we were talking about…how you are a great drawer." I lied. That is what a relationship is all about, right?

"Thanks." She said with a smile on her face. "I'm so tired." Noah said putting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. She soon drifted off to sleep.

"She can sleep." I said. "Look her drawing book." I said picking up the book.

"Dude she told us not to look at that." Buddy said.

"So." I said and opened it to the first page. "Look it's that mall. We went to." I said and showed him. He smiled and I turned the page. "Does it look like me?" I said holding it up to my face.

"No, it looks much better than your ugly face." He said.

"Ha-ha-ha." I said and turned the page. "There's hearts by this face." I said laughing.

"Really who is it?" Buddy asked. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked down and saw Noah's hand squeezing my arm.

"I told you not to look at that." She said through clenched teeth. I smiled.

"Why you don't want me to show your boyfriend." I said laughing.

"Just give it to me." Noah said and snatched it from me. She slipped it in her backpack and walked over to Kami and April but stopped and whispered something in my ear.

"Tell him and I will hurt you." With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Who was in the drawing?" Buddy asked. He looked so eager to know.

"It wasn't you." I lied and he looked like he believed me. "She's my girlfriend."

"Ok…" He said like he didn't care.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Victoria." I said getting up and walking over to her. "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U an I together." I said when I walked over to her. She opened her mouth to talk but got interrupted.

"Oh really I would put F and U together." I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. There stood my girlfriend with her hands on her hips.

"Oh hey, Noah." I said and walked over to her and pulling her to a hug. She pushed me away.

"It's over!" She yelled and stormed to the back of the bus. I turned back to Victoria and continued to talk to her.

(Cori's point of view)

"Poor, Noah." I said snuggling closer to Adrian. He nodded.

"She'll find someone else." I followed his gazes to see Noah having her back up against the window and one foot on Buddy's lap and the other one hanging off the seat, drawing something. She looked up a couple of times so I think she is drawing him. I looked around the bus. Kami was sitting as far away from Melt as possible looking the other way but would turn her head every few seconds to look at him. He was doing the same. Wally and Hoagie were playing with yipper cards. Kuki was sitting by them 'Helping Hoagie' but giving Wally the numbers on the cards by using her fingers. Vada was talking to Lilli, Lily, Sophie and Athena. Maria is talking to Morgan. Abby is sleeping with her hat over her eyes. Rachel is watching with Nigel, Fanny yelling at Patton. I looked back up at Adrian, who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked giving him a smile.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are." He said. My smile grew bigger as I pulled him into a kiss.

(Ana's point of view)

"Ah!" I screamed. Everyone's, other than Morgan since she is driving, head snapped in my direction.

"What?" April yelled. I looked in her direction.

"My bracelet's gone!" I yelled going through my bag.

"Where did you last see it?" Kami asked.

"Um…on my wrist." I said.

"Did you leave it in the jail cell?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think so." I said. "Can we go back and look for it?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not. You better hold on!" Morgan yelled the last part making illegal U turn. We all went flying to the left.

"Owe!" Kami yelled making her point by holding her head. You could hear owes throughout the bus.

"I told you to hold on." Morgan snickered. I rolled my eyes and checked my bag again.

"Do you want to get a ticket?" Victoria Greene asked. I looked up and saw Rose going through her purse.

"Oh here it is!" Rose yelled holding out my bracelet.

"How do you have it?" She shrugged.

"It might have fallen off your wrist when you got a donut out of my purse." Rose said. I walked up to her and she handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said excitedly putting the bracelet back on my wrist.

"Welcome!" Rose said. I walked back to the front and sat down by Fernando and April.

"So we don't need to go back?" Morgan asked from the driver's seat.

"No, we're good." I sang happily.

"Ok now hold on this time. I'm going to get us back on track." Everyone held on to something and she turned a very sharp turn. "Time for AU!" She yelled and sped down the road.

**Ok I'm going to leave it there! I hoped you liked this chapter. :D well I will update soon but right now I want reviews because they make me update faster so yup. Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so I'm updating again. The college is Texas A&U, I thought Emma said AU just like that. Anyways this chapter will be fun to write. Oh…Morgan they haven't got together. **

"I told you never to look at that!" Noah yelled snatching the book from Buddy.

"I didn't it fell on the ground and just so happened to land on that page." He said taking it back and pointing to the page. It was the page of the face with the hearts. A light blush creped upon her face as she took it back.

"You still have no right to look at it." She yelled again.

"Do you like me?" Buddy asked. Noah looked into his eyes.

"It's not you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "It looks nothing like you, and why would I draw your ugly face?"

"That is me!" Buddy said loudly.

"No, it's not! This is you." Noah said turning the page to her most recent drawing. It was indeed of him, it looks very similar to the one with the hearts but the hair was shorter and it was a darker shade of tan.

"They look the same and I thought you wouldn't draw my 'ugly' face." Buddy said frustrated.

"I'm a bad drawer; all my drawings look the same and you asked me to." She said in defense.

"Noah, you are an artist." He said sweetly. Noah smiled but for only a few seconds then it turned back to a frown.

"I don't care what you say. That is NOT you!" Noah yelled.

"Is to!" He yelled.

"Don't yell at me like that!" Noah yelled twice as loud as he did.

"You're yelling at me." Buddy pointed out.

"So, I can, you can't." Noah said poking his chest. He grabbed her hand and dropped it by her side.

"Don't poke me." He said. Noah smirked.

"You. Don't. Tell. Me. What. I. Can. And. Cannot. Do. You. Aren't. My. Mother." Noah said with every word poking him hard.

"I told you not to poke me." Buddy snarled.

"And I told you not to look in that book!" She yelled. He crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault you can't resist this." He said pulling on his shirt to look cool.

"Oh!" everyone said who was watching the fight. Noah slapped him.

"Trust me I don't want to come near you." She said. Morgan turned around in the driver's seat.

"Shut up! I've heard enough from you two!" She yelled. They snapped their heads to the front and screamed. "What?" She asked. They pointed. Morgan looked back to the front and tried to turn the bus but it was too late they were already deep into a lake. They all ran and opened the hatch that led to the roof of the bus that was still above water.

"Great just great." Mark said giving Morgan a death glare. "I blame you." He said pointing at her.

"It's not my fault, its Ruburd and NoahElla's fault." Morgan said pointing to the two that were fighting.

"Don't call me that!" They yelled in unison. Then looked at each other but quickly turned away with a huff and crossing their arms.

"We're going to have to jump in the water." Morgan said crossing her arms.

"Yay!" April yelled and jumping into the lake.

"No!" Kami yelled hanging onto the rails. Rose nodded.

"My purse is not getting wet, it's a juicy. Not to mention it has everything thing in it." She said hanging onto the purse.

"Fine." Noah said walking to the back to jump off.

"Oh no, you and Buddy stay on here." She said then jumped. Rose threw her purse to the land and jumped in then swam to the shore to check the belongings in her purse. Kami stayed on the top of the bus. she is terrified of lake water. Noah walked back over to Buddy and poked him again.

"This is your entire fault!" Noah yelled. Buddy looked at her like she was crazy.

"My fault?" He asked.

"Don't you have a brain? That's what I said." Noah yelled.

"It's your fault!" He yelled walking closer to her.

"How is it my fault? Didn't I tell you to not yell at me?" She asked.

"You drew my face and put hearts around it and yes, yes you did." Buddy stated. Noah gave him a death glare.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, I'm not listening!" Noah screamed covering her ears with her hands.

"It's ok that you like me." He said with a toothy grin.

"I would rather poke my eyes out with a pen then to like a self-concerned, idiot like you." With that she stomped over and sat down in the front of the bus. Tears ran down her cheeks. Buddy walk over to her.

"And here I thought that you would do anything to get me." He said standing behind her. She just ignored him and kept staring at the lake. "Oh…now you decide not to yell at me…" Buddy kept going on and on. Kami got tired of it and stood up.

"Shut the Smurf up and kiss her already!" She yelled walking over and pulling Noah off of her seating position to a standing one.

"Did you just say Smurf?" Buddy asked. Kami looked at him weird.

"Yeah, just kiss her you know you like her so just do it." She said and pushed them closer together.

"Kami, I don't like him anymore! So I just want to jump into this water and go home."

"You like him Noah just be together already." Kami said.

"You don't have a filter." With that Noah sat back down and watched as the sun was getting ready to set.

"What? Oh…a filter in between my brain and my mouth." Kami said to herself.

"She doesn't like me? That can't be true." Buddy whispered. He walked over and sat by Noah. "Noah?" She looked up and I saw the tears running down her face. Buddy put his thumb on her face and whipped away a tear. He leaned in and finally their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

"Awe!" Buddy heard Kami say and could feel that she was jumping up and down but he shrugged it off and continued the kiss. She soon pulled away to breath. We sat there holding each other until they heard a cough and looked back to see Kami. They blushed and let go of each other.

"Well let's go." Noah sang happily. She jumps into the water to the people who were swimming below. Buddy followed her. Kami looked down and held her breath then jumped in. When she got up she grabbed a hold of someone. She saw who it was and it was Melt.

"Ewe! Gross!" She said and pushed him away. "Your worst then lake water."

**I really hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write. Review! :D **

** ~Kim**


	19. Chapter 19

**After much begging from Anily, I'm updating again. I hope you like this chapter. **

"My bass!" Adrian yelled climbing the bus again and going back into the water filled bus and coming out with a case. "Good thing I got the water prove case to hold it in."

Hannah looked around and noticed something. "Um…guys were is Haylee?" She asked concern filled in her voice. Everyone looked around.

"Did she get out of the bus?" Lily asked standing next to Victoria.

"Haylee!" Mark yelled and jumped to the bus. He went into the bus and looked for her. There was no one in there, there was only super wet luggage and purses. He swam back out of the roof and looked towards the crying people. "She's not in there." With that he pulled himself up and swam back to the land wrapping the weeping Hannah to him in a hug. Cori ran to Adrian and hugged him close. Kami was sitting in the grass crying really hard. Buddy was holding on to Noah as she cried in his chest. Melt walked over to Kami and sat down by her.

"It's ok." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No, it's not Haylee is gone. Just go away." Kami whispered getting up and going over to Patton and hugged him. Melt frowned. Everyone was in tears, and then out of the blue someone's phone started ringing.

'Your phone is ringing, your phone is ringing. Answer!' It kept repeating its self over and over again until someone answered it.

"Hello!" Rose said in to her phone. Her voice was filled with sadness.

"Finally someone answered, Rose! It's Haylee. What's wrong?" The person on the other end asked. Rose wiped a tear from her eye and spook.

"Well…Hayle…wait Haylee!" Rose yelled getting everyone to look at her. "Where are you?" She yelled again happily into the phone.

"The police station, you guys left me. Come back and get me." Haylee said angrily. Rose looked at the underwater bus then back at the people in front of her.

"Well, Morgan short of…drove the bus in a lake." She said.

"What!" Haylee yelled into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Um…just off of highway 20, at exit 13.

"Ok, I got this cop to give me a ride but I needed to know where you went." With that she hung up. They all smiled and looked at the road waiting for Haylee. A hour later a cop car came down and stopped by us Haylee stepped out.

"Haylee!" Hannah yelled running up and hugging her sister. She let go and looked around. Mark came up from behind Haylee and picked her up spinning her around.

"I thought I lost you before I was able to do this." With that he landed his lips on hers. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I thought you and Noah were dating?" She asked.

"She's dating Buddy now, and I always liked you, I was just trying to make you jealous by dating Noah and flirting with Victoria." She smiled and pulled him into a kiss again.

"I can't believe you are kissing my brother. Ok…come here, I have to tell you my brother's ways, like I should have told Noah." Kami said and pulled her away. Mark frowned. Rose was on the phone with a car rental place.

"Ok thanks." She hung up and walked over to the cop car that was still sitting there. "May I use the speaker." He nodded and she grabbed it and turned on the speaker.

"Guys, I called the tow truck and they said they will get the bus out of the water. I also called a car place to get a rental and they said that they will send one out but it might take up to an hour." With that she walked off and sat by the rest of them.

"Ha-ha!" Noah laughed. Buddy raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Oh, nothing." She giggled. He pulled her closer.

"Tell me." He said. She put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "No, I don't remember but maybe a kiss will remind me.

"Oh really?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes really." Noah said doing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Oh I see." With that he pulled her into a kiss then pulled away and looked at her. "Now tell me."

"Fine…I was just thinking how this all started with donuts and a drawing." She said. He smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

**I know it was short but I still hoped you liked it. It was for you! Oh but everyone I would like a review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok I'm updating again because I felt like it and I got an idea when I was listening to music in the car. I do not own KND or the Song: I want you back by N'Sync**

(Kami's point of view)

The rental car finally got there and we piled in. It was bigger than the bus that we had before. It was a white shade, and had tented windows. I looked over to Haylee and Mark. Who were sitting in the front of the bus talking and laughing. They look happy together. Then I looked at Noah and Buddy. Buddy was talking and she was giggling. They also looked happy together. I wish I could be as happy as the newly found couples. Melt and I used to be like that before the donut thing. Right now he is over there talking to Adrian. He looked over at me and smiled. I looked away and started talking to Abby.

"Do you think Melt still likes me?" I asked. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Girl he doesn't like you…he loves you." Abby said smiling. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked again. She rolled her eyes.

"Would, Abby lie to you?" I shook my head no.

"No, but I don't know if he still likes me and I don't know if I still like him. What am I saying? I'm in love with him. Thanks Abby you're a really good friend." Abby let out a laugh. I looked at Melt and then back at Abby. "What should I do?"

"Follow your heart. I did and now I'm happy to be with Hoagie." She said snuggling closer to her boyfriend. I smiled and closed my eyes to think and reach for what was in my heart but was interrupted by a bass starting to play. I recognized the song and opened my eyes to see Adrian playing his bass and Melt starting to sing. The song was I want you back by N'Sync.

_You're all I ever wanted  
>You're all I ever needed (yeah)<br>So tell me what to do now cuz  
>I want you back<span>_

With every word he was walking closer to me. __

_It's hard to say I'm sorry  
>It's hard to make the things I did undone<br>A lesson I've learned too well for sure  
>So dont Hang up the phone now I'm trying to figure out just what to do<br>I'm going crazy without you_

_You're all I ever wanted  
>You're all I ever needed (yeah)<br>So tell me what to do now when I want you back_

_Baby I remember the way you used to look at me and say  
>"promises never last forever"<br>Told you not to worry  
>I said everthing would be all right<br>I didn't know then that you were right_

He kept his eyes on me. A smile plastered on his face. I smiled but looked away to hide it. __

_You're all I ever wanted  
>You're all I ever needed (yeah)<br>So tell me what to do now when I want you back_

  
><em><span>I want you back, yeah<br>You're the one I want  
>You're the one I need<br>Girl what can I do?_

_You're the one I want, you're the one I need  
>Tell me what can I do?<em>

_You're all I ever wanted  
>You're all I ever needed (yeah)<br>So tell me what to do now when I want you back_

When he was finished he was standing right in front me.

"Will you take me back?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes…" I started to say but was interrupted by Melt.

"I know I was wrong by breaking your heart over donuts and…wait did you say yes?" He said. I nodded and he picked me up and spins me around.

"Do you still want this?" I asked pulling t-shirt out of my purse and holding it out.

"Yes!" He yelled and took his football jersey off and put on the shirt. "I love this shirt. Because well just read it." He said.

"This is my girl." I read and he turned around. "Kami Drilovsky" I jump on his back and pecked his cheek.

"I love you." Melt said which brought a huge smile on my face.

"I know you do…but guess what, I love you too." I jumped off his back and he pulled me in a kiss. When we pulled apart I heard applause and then looked at Fernando. His face was filled with disgust and hatred towards Melt. A small laugh went through my lips and I picked up his jersey and put it on.

"I'm number one." I said pointing to the number on the jersey.

"Yeah, my number one." He said wrapping me into his arms.

"Hey buddy." My three annoying brothers said. Buddy looked up.

"What?" He asked. They looked towards him.

"Not you, just go back kissing your girlfriend." Mark said.

"Ugh! Why does that always happen?" He asked himself before turning back to Noah.

"What?" Melt said. I looked up to see his smile. It just melts me. Fernando came up and pulled us apart then picked him up by his collar.

"If you ever hurt my baby sister again, you want live to see the next day." I walked up to him.

"Let him down." I said. Fernando looked at me then back at Melt.

"Fine, just listen and make sure you take care of her." With that he dropped him and Melt came in contact with the floor. I ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and grabbed my hand. "I have you back and that is all I care about." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer deepening the kiss.

**Again another short chapter but they got back together. Yay, I hope you all liked it. Remember to review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! It's been a while since I update and I got some inspiration from, Anily, Emily, Gabby, Abby, Ron, Jake, Joseph and Dustin when I was talking to them last night. A lot of people ha-ha anyways this chapter will focuses on Hannah I haven't used her hardly yet so here we go. Oh and Rose and Lily a little lolz.**

(Hannah's point of view)

"Are we almost there?" I asked annoyed, it's been an hour since we got back on the road.

"Yes!" Haylee yelled, sitting on Mark's lap with her head on his chest. I stuck my tongue out then smiled.

"We will be there in about ten to fifteen minutes." Maria said looking at her watch. I pulled my strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail and laid my head against the window.

"Ok…I'm going to take a…"

"Shut up!" Rose interrupted, pushing Lily to the ground. Lily got up and pushes her back.

"Why don't you make me?" She said getting into her face. Rose punched her in the face then Lily punched her back. They both had bloody noses now.

"Ewe you got blood on my hand!" With that Rose tackled her to the floor and punched her again, but was pushed off by Lily and hit the ground. Lily punched her over and over again. Rose punched her to. They rolled around on the ground until Rose was on top and was about to punch her again but was lifted off of her and wrapped in to a hug. Wally held his sister back, by picking her up and taking her to the front of the bus to get her cleaned up. It was an equal fight. Both girls each had the same amount of injuries so you can say it was a tie. Rose was carried away by Luke and sat down in the seat behind me.

"Why?" He asked, she looked at Lily then back at him.

"She made me mad." She said, he grabbed a water bottle and a piece of cloth and dabbed the blood off her busted lip.

"That's a reason." He laughed causing her too.

(Rose' point of view before the fight)

"Who is that?" Lily stated. "He's hot." Victoria looked at her and then to where she was looking.

"Who?" She asked. Lily smile.

"The one with curly, brown hair. He's hot I wonder what his name is."

"Are you talking about Luke?" Victoria said, looking at me then back at her sister. Lily shrugged.

"I guess, he's so dreamy." I stomped over to her and pushed her.

"Shut up!" I yelled as she fell down. Then the fight went on. The next thing I knew was that I was sitting here talking to Luke.

(Hannah's point of view)

The bus screeched to a stop, why Morgan was still driving nobody knows. We were finally at the school. We all piled off and gathered on the outside of the bus. This is the school I was waiting to see. I did research on it so I'm going to lead the group. I turned to face them and started walking backwards.

"This is Texas A & U, it's…" I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground. I rolled off the person and got up. I looked down at him and extended my hand. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He took my hand with a smile and I helped him up

"Sorry, I'm Hannah by the way." We were still holding hands. I blushed and dropped it.

"Its fine I wasn't looking where I was going." He said, smiling with delight. A girl that was behind him walked up and looked me up and down, she has bleach blonde hair, and dark green eyes with yellow specks in them. She was wearing a short sleeved, off the shoulder top that is green, which stops at belly button, but has a white undershirt under it, jean shorts, and ankle boots.

"Hey! I'm Jessica, Joseph's sister." She said happily shaking my hand.

"I haven't seen you here before?" He said, smiling.

"We're on a road trip of the college kind. We would really appreciate it if you would show us around?" I said. Haylee walked up beside me.

"No, we wouldn't." She said, I elbowed her in the side and she smiled. I guess she caught on. "I mean…yes we would love it if you show us around."

"Ok we can manage that." Joseph said, he extended his arm and I took it. We walked around the school and Jessica was talking and telling us all about the school. I couldn't see my face but I imagined that it was like a tomato. He smiled down at me, I smiled back. We all walked back and he took me to a bench by an oak tree.

"I really like you, Hannah." He said flat out, I smiled bigger than before.

"I like you to…" I started but was cut off by his lips coming in contact with mine. When we pulled apart he spoke.

"And they say school isn't fun." I laughed and we kissed again.

**I'm going to stop it there; I hope you guys liked it. Hannah has a boyfriend. Emily wanted her to get a boyfriend and she got one. The people who review the most get more parts! So REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm super happy right now because April said we are friends again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or most of the OCs**

The sky was dark as the bus was rolling down the road. Rose is now driving letting Morgan get some sleep. It was around midnight and everything was quiet. People were cuddling up next to each other while they slept. Joseph came on the bus with Hannah and had his arms wrapped around her protectively. His sister, Jessica came along and was in the back with Fernando, April, Buddy and Noah. April was cuddled up to Fernando, Buddy was holding on to Noah as Jessica was on the other side of Fernando wide awake. They had a sparkly silver blanket spread over all of them.

"Fernando." Jessica whispered, poking him. He shifted but stayed asleep. Jessica rolled her eyes and got up walking to the front of the bus.

"Hey Rose." She said sitting down in the passenger side seat. Rose looked at her with the corner of her eye then focused back on the road.

"Hey!" She said in a cheery but tired voice.

"Are you tired? You've been up for a long time." Jessica asked. Rose nodded.

"Yea…I sleep at night. My sister well she is a night owl." Jessica looked back at the group in the back then at Rose again.

"Yea…" She said when a car cut them off. Rose honked the horn and flipped them off.

"The nerve of some people." Rose said, shaking her head. Jessica laughed.

"Some people are bad drivers and should get off the road." She said still laughing. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Will you two shut up!" Came the angry voice of Fanny. Patton rolled his eyes and held her tighter.

"Let them be." He said into her red hair.

"Looks like someone is cranky." Rose said with a laugh. Fanny grew angrier but staid still.

"Just go back to sleep honey" Patton whispered into her ear. She smiled and went back to sleep. Rose looked at Jessica and noticed she was looking at someone.

"Who is it?" She asked, putting her eyes back on the road.

"Who is who?" She asked not getting the question.

"Who has stolen your heart?"

"Well it's…."

**I know super short but I wanted to update, well Anily, Emily, Gabby and Abby told me to. So here you go! Can anyone tell me whom she likes? **


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back! Sorry this chapter will be short because I'm typing it right now because I have waited long enough to start typing. **

**(Jessica's Point of view)**

"Who is it?" She asked, putting her eyes back on the road.

"Who is who?" I asked not getting the question.

"Who has stolen your heart?"

"Well it's…." Jessica started but was cut off by a scream coming from the back of the bus. She looked back to only see Cori rustling in her sleep as Adrian tried to wake her but it was no use she was too caught up in the tortures nightmare. Her screams woke the whole bus from their peaceful dreams. The scream consisted of words like 'Stop! Your killing him' or 'Kill me instead!' others were just screams. She began to shake and sweat as she screamed louder. Adrian kept shaking her to get her to wake up. Vada finally pushed him away and slapped Cori as hard as she could. Cori's eyes flung open as she breathed heavily, crying at the horrid dream she just had. She jumped into Adrian's arms. He soothed her with soft words into her ear.

"T-They. Were…ki-killing you." She said between sobs as she hugged him tighter.

"It's ok, they can't hurt me or you." He said kissing her forehead. Everyone soon went back to sleeping other than Noah and Buddy, who were taking Rose's spot at driving. Rose looked at me for a while.

"What?" I asked although I know what she is waiting for.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I wonder if Cori is ok, that seemed like a bad nightmare." I said trying to avoid the question.

"Jessica stop avoiding the question. If you tell me who you love I will tell you something about myself that nobody else knows." Rose said. I was curious to know what her secret is that I decided to tell her. I mean what is the worst that could happen.

**(Mystery person) **

"Ok it's Fernando." Jessica said to Rose. From where I was seated I could hear the whole conversation but I really want to know what Rose's secret is, I hate her and want to use it against her if I can. I would also like to have her boyfriend. "Now you Rose."

"I…I (I can't let hear the secret yet! Haha You will hear it later)" Wow this is good. She will be under my control very soon.

**Ok I know very short but I did it for you in about ten minutes. Who is the Mystery girl? What is Rose's secret? Review and find out. Bye! **


End file.
